Dark Prophecy
by MajinShadow
Summary: Matt had been told a prophecy, one prophecy that makes him join a touranment to save the world.
1. Chapter 1 Prohecy

Chapter 1- The Dark Prophecy

Matt was looking at his hand thinking in his mind the perfect combo to win.

"_This duel has gone on far enough."_, Matt thought. "_I can't believe this amateur didn't know who I was."_

"Now I'll activate the spell card mystical space typhoon, to destroy your messenger of peace"

"No, without that your monsters can attack!"

Matt smirked, "Exactly." "Now witch of the black forest attack the face down card."

"Hah you destroyed my needle worm, so the top five cards from your deck goes to the graveyard."

"Does it really matter this duel is over anyway." "Now kycoo and Summoned Skull attack his life points directly!", shouted Matt.

Matt = 7300 ???? = 0

"That is what you get for dueling my good buddy Matt."

"Thanks Zack."

"Geez you really whooped me, sorry for not introducing myself I'm Dan; and I'm kind of new at this school."

"Yeah I know, I'm matt."

"Your not just Matt!", shrieked Zack, "You are one of the best duelist this side of the west coast! You make the best decks anyone has ever seen, and you are unbeatable."

"Wow, no losses?", question Dan

"Yeah no losses.", Matt sighed. After Matt got up from his desk he turned around and punched Zack in the shoulder.

"Oww, what was that for?"

"For the great introduction genius.", barked Matt.

"Sorry if you forgot to mention that your one of the best duelist alive!"

"It's not that it's just I don't have to go around and show off all the time." "Oh well looks like its time for class to start."

Matt and Zack sat down in their assigned desks and waited for the bell to ring. In walked their professor, eager to start class.

"OK class today were going to learn about atoms and their environment, but before we start does any students have any announcements?"

A tall, shot haired student stood up.

"I do, professor."

"Go ahead Jimmy."

"Ok as you know the Battle City tournament ended a couple months ago in Japan, and now American champion, Bandit Keith, is going to start his own tournament in two weeks." "It will be held on some islands south west of here, so everyone needs to sign up now!"

Jimmy took his seat again

Zack leaned over and tapped Matt on the side.

"Dude, you have to enter that tournament to show everyone how good you are!" whispered Zack,

"I don't know man, I think we might be going on vacation then."

"If you don't go to this tournament, I'll hurt you so bad it won't be funny....."

"Zack if you have something to say, would you can say it to the whole class.", said the professor.

The whole class turned around and was starting at Zack and Matt.

"No sir,"

"Good, now to move on." "Zack since you were paying excellent attention please tell me the charge of a proton?"

"Ehhhhhh", moaned Zack

The school day was finally over and Matt lumped up the stairs of his house to his room Matt was considered the average kid. He was about 5'9'', and had brown eyes with light brown hair.

Matt put his books down on his desk, and with a sigh fell on his bed.

"_It's not that I can't go to this stupid tournament I just want to be a normal kid." "No more hype, no more being the best, just normal."_

Matt picked up his books and started to do his homework. Math, Science, and Reading, it was going to be a long night he thought. After a couple of hours Matt looked at his clock it read 9:14. With a yawn Matt continued his work. His eyes started to get heavy and before he knew Matt was out cold.

He was in a dark room with only a table in the middle; no walls, as the room seemed to last on forever. Suddenly a bright light appeared above the table and voice none that Matt has ever hard boomed a loud message.

"MATT YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN HELP."

"Who what, who are you and were am I?

"MATT YOU MUST JOIN THE TOURNYMENT THE WHOLE WORLD DEPENDS ON IT."

"The tournament what does this have to do with anything?"

"YOU MUST JOIN."

"And what if I don't huh?"

"JOIN THE TOURYMENT, AND REMEMBER THE WAY TO STOP THE DARKNESS AND THE WAY TO OPEN THE DARKNESS ARE THE SAME."

"What?", Matt let out.

"BEAT THE CHAMPION."

Suddenly Matt jumped up in his bed. His eyes looked around the room, stunned it felt as if has been traveling for days.

"_Was that just for real?", _Matt thought

There was something different, Matt felt different. It was getting late an almost time for school. Matt went to get changed when something struck his eye. On Matt's desk laid one of his decks, the one deck that Matt has spent months trying to get the cards for.

"How did that deck get out there, I don't remember even taking out my duel cards?", Matt spurted out.

Matt was looking at the deck for some time, and suddenly remember the dream he had that night.

"_Maybe this is a sign... I don't know."_

With a sigh Matt let out, "Fine I'll join the stupid tournament."


	2. Chapter 2 Preduel

Chapter 2 -

Pre Tournament Duel! Can Matt's Deck hold up?

Matt walked into school a little tired from all what happened last night. As he walked in Matt spotted Zack talking in the corner with some of his friends.

"Hey Zack." Matt shouted from across the room.

Matt walked pasts the desks to the back of the room.

"What's up buddy?" "So did you convince your parents to let you in the tournament?"

"As a matter of fact......"

Matt thought for an instant

"_Should I tell Zack what happened last night?" "No he probably would think I'm crazy or something, maybe I am crazy."_

"I did decide to enter, and I even filled out my forms to drop off today." Matt continued.

Zack jumped up in excitement and shouted to the whole class.

"Everyone listen up, my good buddy Matt here is going to join the tournament, so you all better get ready to loose!"

Mummers were heard coming form all corners of the room; one student even remarked about changing his deck.

"Once again Zack, thanks for the announcement." Matt spit out.

"Well if I didn't say who else would?" questioned Zack.

"Hopefully no one." Matt thought to himself quietly.

"Oh well we better get ready for class" said Matt.

Later that day during lunch Matt was outside trying to find a nice place to sit down. All day he had been thinking about what that voice said to him. It seemed as if Matt wouldn't get any peace until the whole tournament was over. As soon as Matt started to take a bite of his sandwich Dan walked over.

"Hey Matt, heard you were going to enter the tournament." "Well I was going to do, and I want a little rematch to see how good my deck is going to test out."

"Don't you remember what happened yesterday?" "I slaughtered you." Matt let out.

"Yea I know that, but I've obviously changed my deck so let's duel!" commanded Dan.

"Fine, fine if you really want to loose; I accept." Matt said.

"Good lets begin!"

Matt= 4000 Dan= 4000

"Only 4000 life points?" asked Dan

"Yes, let's make this one short." "And I will go first." Smirked Matt.

Matt drew his six cards and looked at them with delight.

"This will be a fast duel." He thought.

"First I play the magic card Graceful Charity!" "With this card I can draw three new cards but have to discard two."

"I discard MsT and Snatch Steel." Said Matt.

"I put one card in face down defense potion, and one card in the magic/trap zone!" "End move."

"Finally I though your turn would never end." Replied Dan. "My draw!"

"I activate thunder Dragon's effect from my hand. Now I grab two thunder dragons from my deck."

"Like that can help you." Said Matt.

"Now I play the magic card Pot of Greed!" "This lets me draw two cards from my deck."

"Please spare me the details, this isn't my first duel." Said Matt in a cocky way.

"Then I set one magic/trap down, and I will activate the magic card, Card destruction." "So I discard six cards and draw six more!"

"And I draw three" Matt said.

"One monster goes in defense mode." Barked Dan.

"Fine my move."

"Yes the card I needed." Matt thought to himself

"I play my f ace down card, Mst!" roared Matt

"No you destroyed my torrential tribute." Exclaimed Dan.

Not very long after the duel stated groups of students started to watch.

"Good, Now I summon Witch of the Black Forrest in attack mode." "Witch attack his face down card."

"Ha you destroyed my Magician of Faith, now I can take back a destroyed magic card, so come back Pot of Greed."

"Very well I end my turn."

"Come on Matt!" "You can beat him again," shouted Zack from the distance.

"Now I play my pot of greed." "Bah, I put one magic/trap down and one monster in defense mode." "That's it for now."

"Okay I draw," "I set one magic/trap down." "And I sacrifice my Witch to play Summon Skull!" "But wait I get my witches effect and I choose, Spear Dragon."

"Now I flip my face down card to reveal Spirit Reaper." "

"Summon Skull attack the face down card!"

Matt smiled

"I activate my face down card Book of Moon!" "This turns the Summon Skull into face down defense mode."

Matt frowned.

"Your cheap stall tricks won't beat me, I end my turn."

"What tricks?" "I draw, heh, and activate Harpie's Feather Duster."

"No my Mirror Force." Shrieked Matt.

"Now I flip my Night Assailant into attack mode, and you know what that means."

Matt stared into Dan's eyes.

"That's right goodbye Skully." "Now I play Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer in attack mode."

"Kycoo and Knight Assailant attack the sprit reaper!" shouted Dan.

Matt= 2100 Dan = 4000

"What but I attacked your Spirit Reaper," questioned Dan.

"My Spirit Reaper can't be destroyed by battle, maybe next time."

"Grr, fine, two cards go down and I'm done."

"I know you are Dan." "I draw, and play Heavy Storm to destroy all magic and traps on the field."

"And I summon Spear Dragon in attack mode; Spear Dragon attack the Night Assailant!"

"NO my Night, you'll pay for that." Threatened Dan.

Matt= 2100 Dan= 2800

"But my Dragon goes back into defense mode." "And I will also switch my spirit Reaper to defense mode." "And last but not least play one card in the magic/trap zone."

"My turn is over."

"I draw" "Its time for my revenge. "I set one defense monster down."

"Now kycoo attack the Spear Dragon!" roared Dan.

"Not so fast, I activate my face down card Waboku!" "My dragon isn't going anywhere." Smiled Matt.

"What eh fine I end my turn." Said Dan in a sad note.

"I draw; I have this duel in the bag."

"Yea get um Matt!" screamed Zack.

Matt turned around and saw the whole student body watching the duel.

"Ok I play the magic card Dark Hole!" "Say good bye to your monsters Dan"

"And to your own." Dan said sneakily.

"Whatever, I summon Beserek Gorilla in attack mode!"

"Now attack for 2000 direct damage."

Matt= 2100 Dan= 800

"My turn is over," said Matt

"And mine is just beginning!" "I draw, and put one card in defense mode."

"Running scared Dan?" Teased Matt.

"Not on your life." Said Dan angrily. "My turn is over."

"Good, I draw." "Oh this duel is over." "I play the magic card nobleman of crossout on your face down card."

"No my 7 Colored Fish."

"And now Beserak attack to finish the duel!!!"

Matt= 2100 Dan=0

"I can't believe I lost the duel, I was so close", said Dan putting his head down.

"Don't worry Dan you did have me worried for a little bit." Joked Matt.

Suddenly Dan started laughing out loud.

"What's so funny, Dan you just lost?"

"I might have lost but I and everyone else saw the cards in your deck, now you can be beaten in the tournament!" said Dan

"Please I wouldn't do the honor of using my tourney deck now." "It won't be used until two weeks."

Dan let out a sigh and got up from the table.

"I'll get you one day Matt."

"That was a little too close for comfort; I can't be that shaky next time." Matt thought as Dan left to go back to school.

Two weeks went by faster then Matt could keep up. Every night Matt looked threw his deck trying to pull of every combo in his head.

"BEAT THE CHAMPION."

The phrase kept going over and over in Matt's head. He knew soon this prophecy would be over and he could get back to his normal life. Maybe quit dueling when this was all over.

The day of the tournament arrived, and Matt was at the pier bright and early. Looking around so was everyone else that joined. Suddenly a dark figure grabbed Matt from behind.

"Boo!"

Matt turned around literally jumping in the air.

"Zack what are you doing here!" Matt let out.

"I've decided you can't have all the fun." "I'm joining this tournament as well."

"ALL ABORED" someone shouted from the boat, it was time to get on.

"Well at it looks like this tournament won't be so boring after all." Matt thought.

Prophecy


End file.
